


What If The Inner Circle Played Instruments?

by Sing_Melokia



Series: What if? [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Melokia/pseuds/Sing_Melokia
Summary: They can't always be off killing demons and red templars. Got to do something in their free time.





	What If The Inner Circle Played Instruments?

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I would write my ideas and stories down first before adding them on here. This one is just off the top of my head as I was thinking about it. I wanted it to be funny but I don't think I have the knack for writing comedy. Just something to practice then :)

What if the Inner Circle played instruments...

Cassandra: The flute. Cassandra had better things to do than learning an instrument but her Uncle insisted. She hated every hour that she was forced to practice, even though she had a natural talent. That is, until she found Swords and Shields and realised that   
the flute notes were romantic. It allowed her to day dream while playing. Much to Varric's amusement. 

Varric: The bongos. Dwarven fingers don't often allow for delicate playing, so finding an instrument that he just has to hit made life so much easier. He can often be found with Cole, tormenting Solas in an out of tune duet. Sera always comes running with her   
bagpipes when she hears them.

Solas: The lute. Solas finds it calming and helps him relax. Most times, he plays slow, sad melodies and stares into the distant. People find it depressing and tend to avoid him when he is in one of his moods.

The Iron Bull: The Bass Drum. Hitting things is Bull's favourite thing, so the bass drum is perfect. Plus, it makes him feel like a dragon walking with every thud. When drunk, he hides behind it and scares unsuspecting people as they walk by. Until Krem hears   
the screams and drags him away by his horn.

Sera: The bagpipes. After being made to learn an instrument, Sera protested by picking the most annoying one she could think off. She played it badly, on purpose, to drive people mad. However, Sera got quite good at it and only plays properly when she thinks   
no one is listening. 

Cole: The pan pipes. He likes the high notes it can make because it attracts all the small birds to him. There is always a tiny flock sitting on his hat whenever he plays. It can always be heard when someone is hurting.

Vivienne: The cello. Sophisticated and socially acceptable instrument of nobility. She likes to practice on her balcony as the music echoes around the courtyard. It makes her feel more powerful, especially when she is playing a more dramatic piece. She has gone   
through many strings as she accidentally freezes them if she's not careful.

Dorian: The piano. Considering the high standards of Tevinter and his status, the piano was a perfect choice. Also, it allowed him to sit and look majestic whilst playing. He secretly misses his one back home and thus, sneaks into the main hall to play the one   
that Josephine procured for the Inquisition.

Blackwall: The banjo. Blackwall loves the jaunty twangs of the banjo and will always play when kids are around. The children often dance to the cheerful music and nag Blackwall to teach them.

Cullen: The harmonica. Cullen had found the instrument in the local oddity shop in Kirkwall and had to buy it. It is always close by to help chase the nightmares away. He can often be heard playing it on the battlements as he makes his rounds. 

Leliana: The violin. She plays for her ravens in the rookery as they caw along to the music. Allows the Spymaster to walk freely and has turned the bow into a hidden poisoned dagger to shank targets. 

Josephine: The harp. Like her, the harp is elegant and delicate. But is capable of so much more. Josephine carries around a small one when she visits the gardens and plays for flowers that grow there. Cole will often join her in a duet. His bird friends love the   
harp as well.


End file.
